Heretofore, as a steam cooking device for cooking an object to be cooked such as food by using steam, there is a one in which steam is jetted into a cooking casing (see JP 2515033 Y). In this steam cooking device, a steam supply pipe having a steam jet nozzle portion is provided inside a cooking casing so that steam from a steam generation means is jetted from the steam jet nozzle portion toward the food within a food tray via the steam supply pipe.
However, the conventional steam cooking device shown above, in which the steam supply pipe having the steam jet nozzle portion is exposed inside the cooking casing, has such problems as poor cleanability and usability, particularly as household cooking equipment. Further, since steam is only jetted out toward inside of the food tray from the steam jet nozzle portion in which holes are arrayed in line at a lower portion of one pipe, there is a problem that in heating of a food that is a mass of granular matters or linear matters, such as in heating of a bowl of rice, steam cannot be concentratedly jetted to the food, resulting in a poor heating efficiency.